hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Learn To Let Go
Learn To Let Go by Kesha is a featured song performed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was performed by Patrick Dunbar. He sung this song during one of the first karaoke nights that was held in the Hufflepuff Basement. The song speaks about embracing your past but not letting it define you today. The only way to truly evolve is to let the past be the past and move forward with an open heart. If you let your demons haunt you, they will haunt you forever. Learn from your mistakes but don't dwell on them, and if you feel like someone has wronged you, let that be their problem — not yours. You have to learn to let go of those bad feelings and move forward. Lyrics Patrick: Been a prisoner of the past Had a bitterness when I looked back Was telling everyone it's not that bad 'Til all my shit hit the fan I know I'm always like Telling everybody you don't gotta be a victim Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you I think it's time to practice what I preach Exorcise the demons inside me Whoa, gotta learn to let it go The past can't haunt me if I don't let it Live and learn and never forget it Whoa, gotta learn to let it go Had a boogieman under my bed Putting crazy thoughts inside my head Always whispering, "It's all your fault" He was telling me "No, you're not that strong" I know I'm always like Telling everybody you don't have to be a victim Life ain't always fair, but hell is living in resentment Choose redemption, your happy ending's up to you So I think it's time to practice what I preach Exorcise the demons inside me Whoa, gotta learn to let it go The past can't haunt me if I don't let it Live and learn and never forget it Whoa, gotta learn to let it go Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Learn to let go, learn to let go Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Learn to let go, learn to let go I'm done reliving my bad decisions I see now maybe there's a reason Why, I, I, I, I, I, I been through hell and back Yeah, honestly, it's what made me who I am Holding on to wasted ti-i-i-i-i-ime Gotta learn to let go in life So I think it's time to practice what I preach Exorcise the demons inside me Whoa, gotta learn to let it go The past can't haunt me if I don't let it Live and learn and never forget it Whoa, gotta learn to let it go Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Learn to let go, learn to let go Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Hey-eh-eh-eh, yeah Learn to let go, learn to let go Trivia *This is the first solo sung by Patrick Dunbar. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Patrick Category:Solos Category:Songs sung in 1994